


Debriefing

by Nipple_Stealer_007



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipple_Stealer_007/pseuds/Nipple_Stealer_007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G1<br/>A post-mission debriefing of Vortex by Starscream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

Starscream: So how did the mission go?  
Vortex: It was fun.  
Starscream: Fun?  
Vortex: Yeah,,  
Starscream: What was so fun about it?  
Vortex: ,,,,,  
Starscream: I swear to Primus if you say necroph-  
Vortex: Necrophilia.  
Starscream: Get out.


End file.
